1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector in which metal terminals each having a flexible retaining arm are received, and also relates to a method for manufacturing the connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 8 shows a connector 1 and a metal terminal 3 received in a housing 2 of this connector 1, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication No. Hei. 2-124673. As shown in this Figure, a terminal receiving chamber 4 is formed in the housing 2, and a retaining hole 6 is formed in an upper wall 5 of this terminal receiving chamber 4, so that the inside and outside of the terminal receiving chamber 4 communicate with each other through the retaining hole 6.
The metal terminal 3 is connected by clamping to an end of a wire, and a flexible retaining arm (hereinafter referred to as "lance") 8 is formed by stamping at a contact portion 7 for contact with a mating terminal. When the metal terminal 3 is inserted into the terminal receiving chamber 4 in the housing 2, the lance 8 is engaged with the retaining hole 6, thereby preventing the metal terminal 3 from being withdrawn from the terminal receiving chamber 4.
FIG. 9 shows a connector 9 and a metal terminal 12 received in a housing 10 of this connector 9, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. Hei. 5-343122. As shown in this Figure, a terminal receiving chamber 15 is formed in the housing 10, and a retaining hole 11 is formed in an inner wall of this terminal receiving chamber 15, so that the inside and outside of the terminal receiving chamber 15 communicate with each other through the retaining hole 11.
The metal terminal 12 is connected by clamping to an end of a wire, and a lance 14 is formed by stamping at a contact portion 13 for contact with a mating terminal. When the metal terminal 12 is inserted into the terminal receiving chamber 15 in the housing 10, the lance 14 is engaged with the retaining hole 11, thereby preventing the metal terminal 12 from being withdrawn from the terminal receiving chamber 15.
FIG. 10 shows a metal terminal 16 (disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. Hei. 5-242923) similar in construction to the metal terminals 3 and 12 disclosed respectively in the above publications. A lance 22 is formed by stamping at that portion of the metal terminal 16 disposed adjacent to a contact portion 17 for contact with a mating terminal. This lance 22 is engaged with a retaining hole formed in an inner wall of a terminal receiving chamber which receives the metal terminal 16, thereby preventing the withdrawal of the metal terminal from the terminal receiving chamber.
However, in the above connector 1 or 9, when forming the retaining hole 6 or 11 in the housing 2 or 10, the retaining hole 6 or 11 corresponds to an undercut portion of a mold, and therefore a slide mold is required for forming the retaining hole 6 or 11.
More specifically, as shown in FIG. 11, when a retaining hole 20 is formed in a direction perpendicular to a direction of withdrawal of a movable mold 19 relative to a fixed mold 18, a slide mold 21 is required for forming the retaining hole 20. Therefore, the cost of the mold is high, and besides since the number of the products which can be molded by one mold is limited, the manufacturing cost has been very high.